Peka
by Natyuki
Summary: Menurut buku biologi, salah satu dari ciri-ciri mahluk hidup adalah peka terhadap rangsang jadi, Nagisa mahluk hidup bukan sih? / sebuah kisah kecil Kayano Kaede yang perasaannya masih belum disadari oleh Shiota Nagisa. [Sumarry aneh, warning inside. mind to RnR?]


A/N: karena Suzu ga bisa update Shiotas untuk sementara, enjoy this short fic!

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, don't like don't read!

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Yuusei Matsui

 _ **\- Peka by Suzume Ayano -**_

 **Normal PoV**

Semuanya bermula karena hari itu, ketika Nagisa menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kayano untuk menghentikan gadis itu dari amukannya. _15 hits kiss_ yang merubah semua perasaan Kayano kepada Nagisa. Setelah hari itu Kayano sadar akan satu hal, ia telah jatuh cinta kepada _assassin_ terbaik di kelas E. Namun sayang yang bersangkutan kurang _peka_ terhadap perasaan gadis berambut hijau yang satu ini. Terkadang, Kayano ingin meneriakkan perasaannya di depan wajah lelaki berkuncir dua itu, tapi Kayano sudah tau pasti apa reaksi dari Nagisa. Helaan nafas kecil Kayano denguskan dari mulutnya.

Kayano benar-benar merasa frustasi ketika ia mengetahui Sakura memulai pergerakannya untuk membuat Nagisa jatuh untuknya. _'Gadis kecil seperti dia ingin menjadikan Nagisa pacarnya, oh ayolah yang benar saja masa aku kalah?'_ Batin Kayano di dalam hatinya. Kayanopun memulai untuk menyusun 'strategi' untuk membuat Nagisa _peka_ terhadap perasaan. Dalam pelajaran biologi Kayano mempelajari bahwa salah satu ciri dari mahluk hidup adalah peka terhadap rangsang, Nagisa mahluk hidup bukan sih?

Sepertinya Kayano salah pilih orang. Baru-baru ini ia tahu kalau ternyata Nagisa benar-benar populer di kalangan anak perempuan kelas E. Ya dia memang populer, tapi kepopulerannya melebihi apa yang Kayano kira. Apalagi setelah ia tau ternyata Kanzaki juga menyimpan rasa kepada Nagisa. _'Duh, makin banyak aja sainganku.'_ Pikir Kayano sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Bingung, kesal, dan frustasi bercampur aduk di dalam hati dan pikirannya.

Untuk ukuran orang-orang tipe _observer_ , Nagisa benar-benar terlampau kurang _peka_ ketika berurusan dengan cinta. Satu hal yang membuat Kayano ingin _face palm_. Tangan Kayano menari-nari di atas kertas, menulis sebuah surat cinta untuk Nagisa. Mungkin mengirimkan surat cinta akan membuat laki-laku bersurai biru langit yang satu itu menyadari perasaan Kayano terhadapnya. Sejujurnya Kayano tidak terlalu berharap perasaannya akan dibalas oleh Nagisa. Tetapi setidaknya, Kayano ingin Nagisa menyadari perasaannya. Sakit memang, namun untuk urusan percintaan dan _romance_ Nagisa sama sekali tak bisa diharapkan.

Tanpa sadar hari kelulusan sudah semakin dekat. Sekitar 2 minggu lagi mereka akan lulus dari SMP Kunugigaoka, yang berarti Kayano dan Nagisa akan berpisah. Mereka memilih untuk masuk SMA yang berbeda, dan itu membuat Kayano sedikit gelisah. 'Bisakah Kayano berpisah dengan Nagisa?' Pertanyaan itu terus menerus Kayano ulang di benaknya. Surat cinta yang Kayano tulis waktu itu ia pegang di tangan kanannya. Kayano akan menyatakan perasaannya hari ini. Tetapi, baru saja Kayano memanggil Nagisa (yang dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman oleh yang bersangkutan) nyalinya langsung ciut. _'Tak bisa diharapkan, aku payah.'_ Batin Kayano sebelum akhirnya ia pergi.

Hari ini hari kelulusan. Setelah upacara hari kelulusan selesai dan acara untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahanpun sudah selesai, Kayano menarik Nagisa ke belakang gedung tua sekolah mereka. Nagisa yang sedikit bingung mengikuti Kayano dari belakang. Setelah mereka sampai di belakang gedung sekolah, Kayano membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Nagisa.

"Um.. pertama-tama terima kasih karena telah banyak membantuku, Nagisa. Lalu aku juga minta maaf karena pernah memanfaatkanmu." Ucap Kayano pelan dengan sedikit menundukkan badannya.

"Ah, itu.. tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, Kayano. Aku juga berterima kasih." Balas Nagisa sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu yang kedua dan terakhir, Aku suka kamu, Nagisa. Aku tak berani menyatakannya selama ini, tapi sekarang aku memutuskan untuk menyatakannya!" Lanjut Kayano dengan muka yang memerah.

"E-eh.. Uh, Aku juga suka Kayano, kok." Nagisa bingung dengan kata-kata Kayano.

"Maksudku bukan suka yang itu, bodoh! Suka yang maksud di sini konteksnya cinta, ah sudahlah.. dasar tidak _peka_.." Kayano mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu memberi surat cinta itu kepada Nagisa sebelum akhirnya ia pergi.

Nagisa hanya berdiri mematung di sana, masih mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Kayano. Pada akhirnya, Nagisa lupa untuk membaca isi surat itu.

* * *

 _ ***Time skip, 8 years later***_

Sudah delapan tahun yang lalu Nagisa duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Hari ini Nagisa akan pindah dari apartemennya ke apartemen lainnya agar lebih dekat dengan tempat ia bekerja. Tentunya Nagisa harus membereskan barang-barangnya. Saat membereskan barangnya, sebuah surat meluncur jatuh dari rak buku miliknya. Penasaran, Nagisapun membuka surat yang masih tersegel dengan tulisan _'untuk Nagisa'_ di depannya. Dibacanya surat itu dengan seksama. Nagisa benar-benar kaget setelah membaca isinya. _'Jadi selama ini aku menggantungkan perasaan gadis yang aku sukai yah, duh bodohnya diriku.'_ Batin Nagisa dalam hati. Dengan sigap Nagisa mengambil _handphone_ nya dan menelpon nomer Kayano.

Tidak ada hal yang lebih aneh dari mendapat telepon dari orang yang sudah menggantungkan perasaanmu selama delapan tahun lamanya, dan itu terjadi kepada Kayano hari ini. Memang sudah cukup lama mereka tidak berjumpa, apalagi Kayano sibuk karena sekarang ia kembali bekerja menjadi aktris. Kayano sangat senang, dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membuat janji dan bertemu.

Hari ini Kayano dan Nagisa memutuskan untuk bertemu di sebuah _cafe_ tak jauh dari SMP Kunugigaoka. Karena terlalu bersemangat, Kayano datang terlalu awal dari waktu janjian yang sudah ditentukan. Tak lama seorang pemuda bersurai biru langit datang menghampirinya.

"Maaf, apa kau sudah menunggu lama, Kayano? Lama tak jumpa yah." Ujar Nagisa dengan senyuman lalu duduk di hadapan Kayano.

"Ah tidak juga, ada apa tiba-tiba ingin bertemu?" Tanya Kayano bingung.

"Kurasa langsung _to the point_ saja. Kayano, apakah kau ingat surat yang dulu kau berikan padaku? Dan apakah perasaanmu padaku masih sama dengan yang ada di surat itu?" Tanya Nagisa dengan wajah yang serius.

"Huh? Eh.. itu.. umm.. Aku masih mengingatnya, Nagisa. Dan soal perasaanku.." Kayano menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak.

"Bodoh! Apa-apaan ini? Setelah menggantung perasaanku selama delapan tahun lamanya kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini? Kau pikir ada gadis yang cukup bodoh untuk menunggu selama itu?" Kayano tiba-tiba melunjak. Ia kecewa dengan Nagisa, sangat kecewa.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku Kayano, aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu waktu itu. Tetapi sekarang aku ingin memberikan jawabannya, walaupun mungkin ini sudah terlambat delapan tahun. Aku juga punya perasaan yang sama denganmu dari dulu, maaf aku benar-benar tidak _peka_ dan baru menyadarinya sekarang." Ujar Nagisa dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nagisa benar-benar bodoh yah, tapi aku lebih bodoh lagi karena menunggumu selama delapan tahun lamanya. Perasaanku padamu masih sama loh, Nagisa." Kayano tersenyum kecil.

"Eh? Benarkah? J-jadi Kayano.. walaupun sudah telat delapan tahun, mau jadi pacarku?" Ucap Nagisa. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu akan menunggu selama ini.

"Hmm! Aku mau." Kayano tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk kecil. Setelah delapan tahun akhirnya perasaan Kayano terbalas.

* * *

 _ ***Time Skip, a year later***_

Sudah 1 tahun penuh mereka berpacaran, benar-benar tidak terasa. Umur merekapun sudah 'matang' untuk menikah. Ada satu hal gila yang dipikirkan oleh Nagisa. Hari ini ia akan melamar Kayano untuk menjadi miliknya sehidup semati.

Setelah Kayano pulang _shooting_ malam ini, Nagisa mengajak Kayano untuk berkencan sebentar sebelum pulang. Tempat _shooting_ Kayano kebetulan tidak jauh dari bukit tempat kelas 3E berada. Merekapun berjalan bersama ke sana dengan tangan yang saling berkaitan satu sama lain. Sejujurnya Kayano merasa bingung dengan sikap Nagisa saat ini. Setelah sampai, Kayano memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Hey, Nagisa. Tumben mengajakku berkencan malam-malam seperti ini?" Kayano memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.

"Ah itu, Aku ingin mengajakmu melihat bintang malam ini." Nagisa tersenyum kecil untuk menyembunyikan rahasianya.

"Huh?" Kayano masih bingung namun ia diam saja dan memutuskan untuk melihat bintang dengan Nagisa malam ini, toh memang langit malam ini cerah.

"Hey, Kayano. Mungkin ini tidak romantis tapi.." Nagisa bangkit dari posisinya lalu berlutut di depan Kayano. Dan Kayano kaget dengan aksi dari Nagisa.

"Maaf atas ketidak romantisanku ini, dan aku tahu aku bukanlah orang yang sempurna untukmu. Maukah kau menikah denganku, Kayano?" Nagisa mengeluarkan kotak cincin dari sakunya lalu membukanya di depan Akari.

Perasaan bahagia meluap-luap dari hati Kayano. Dianggukannya kepala Kayano.

"Aku mau, Nagisa tentu saja!" Kayano langsung memeluk Nagisa dengan erat.

Penantian delapan tahun lamanya ternyata sama sekali tidak sia-sia.

 _ **Owari**_


End file.
